A Shattered Soul
by sakura314
Summary: A strange girl suddenly appears in Konoha. She remembers nothing about her past, the only thing she remembers: her name, Asura. As she will come to learn, after meeting a certain someone, she has an ill fate. One that she cannot turn away from. [GaaraxOC]
1. The Arrival

-1

**Description**

Name - Asura  
Village - unknown (Currently resides in Konoha)  
Best Friends - none, but she just showed up in Konoha, so she doesn't know anyone yet.  
Boyfriends - none  
Specialties - Mostly Ninjutsu, with some Taijutsu, and one Genjutsu and one Kinjutsu

Awateru no Jutsu - Panic technique (bloodline jutsu, Kekkai Genkai) Special Sign

Abareru no Jutsu - violent technique (Taijutsu)

Soreru no Jutsu - fear technique (Ninjutsu, NinPou) Ryu, Usagi, O-hitsuji, Saru

Sonaeru no Jutsu - Sacrifice Technique (Kinjutsu) Special Sign

Wasureru no Justsu - forget Technique (Ninjutsu) Usagi, Inu, Hebi, O-ushi

Norikaeru no Jutsu - Transfer technique (Ninjutsu, NinPou) O-ushi, Tori, Nezumi, Uma

Kiru no Justsu - Cut Technique (Genjutsu) Hebi, Tora, Ousu-buta, Nezumi

Tamerau no Jutsu - Hesitate Technique ( Ninjutsu, NinPou) O-hitsuji, Ryu, Tori, Saru

Nemuru no Jutsu - Sleep Technique (Ninjutsu) Saru, O-ushi, Tora

Shinpaisuru no Jutsu - Worry Technique (Ninjutsu, NinPou) Inu, Hebi, Tori, Ousu-buta

Koukaisuru no Jutsu - Regret technique (Ninjutsu) Nezumi, Usagi, O-hitsuji, Ryu, Tora

Kurushii no Jutsu - Painful Technique (Taijutsu)

Tomeru no Jutsu - Stop Technique (Ninjutsu + Taijutsu) Tori, O-hitsuji, Nezumi, Inu, O-ushi

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Naruto, this stroy is purely fan-made and is in no way realated to the Anime Company in any way, The only Characters I own are those that I created, meaning Asura.

* * *

**Chapter one - Arrival**

I have been told that it was a really foggy day when I showed up outside the gates of the Konoha Village, lying unconscious on the ground. I was also told that I was discovered by a boy named Neji Hyuga and carried back to the hospital in the village by him as he was coming back from a mission with his teammates.

How did I get there? I wish I knew. It has only been a few days since I showed up in this village and I still have absolutely no recollection of what happened before, I could barely remember my own name. I woke up to sights that I didn't recognize. My pupils contracted at the sight of the bright light of the sun, when it all came into focus I shot up in the hospital bed, I had been waking up in the same way each morning. I sighed and glanced outside the window to see group of three people, two guys and a girl, walking up towards the hospital. I had no idea who anyone was, or of what was going on. I had been shaking uncontrollably for the past day and a half and it didn't matter what I did, the shaking wouldn't stop. I wasn't sure if it was from the fear of being in a place I didn't know or the fact that my memory of all events before now were gone. I sighed and looked away from the window. I was going to try and get up out of the bed and stand up on my own, which I hadn't been able to do within the last two days, but then I heard the door to the room begin to slide open. I looked over to see that it was the group that I had seen walking outside the window. Followed by them was the nurse that had been caring for me for the last two days. She was the only person I had even come in contact with since I came here and I didn't even know her name, she always seemed to be afraid of me so I never attempted to speak with her. She stood there for a moment, then told the group that just walked in good luck and left, closing the door behind her. I looked at the group that was staring at me with concerned looks on their faces. There was silence for quite a while, until one of the boys asked:

"What's your name? And where exactly did you come from?" He asked, as gently as he could. I just looked at him, not saying anything. Then the boy sighed and said, almost to himself: "Jeez... This is such a nuisance, she can speak can't she?"

"Hey, have a little patience with her Shikamaru. Don't you remember, she doesn't exactly remember much, she's probably really afraid right now, I know I would be," the girl said. As she spoke the word "afraid" I felt a shiver go through me. I thought nothing of it at the time though, I was trying my best just to get the courage to talk to them. Then another boy with solid, white eyes walked up to me. I found them fascinating to look at.

"Are you alright? Can you stand yet?" He asked. I just shook my head.

"Since when are you so nice to strangers Neji?" The boy named Shikamaru asked, mockingly. "You've always been so hateful towards outsiders."

"I see nothing threatening in this girls eyes, she can be trusted," Neji replied, not bothering to look at Shikamaru.

"Hmph… whatever," Shikamaru said, looking right at me. Then the girl walked up next to Neji. She looked at him, he nodded his head, then she asked:

"Can you try to stand up?" I sat there for a moment, thinking about how to do this, and whether or not I could trust them. They all seemed to be nice people, even Shikamaru, to me it seemed he was just impatient.

"…Alright… I'll try to stand," I said. With that I began to get up.

"Oh, now would you look at that, she _can _talk after all!" Shikamaru said, chuckling.

"Will you please be quiet Shikamaru?!" The girl asked, looking back at him, annoyed.

"Don't try to order me around Sakura! I'm the team leader right now, and until you become a Chuunin you are the one that has to follow _my_ orders!" By this time, Neji was in between them keeping them away from each other. I couldn't help but smile at them, I found their bickering a bit amusing. I tried to stand up, but I was careless and began to lose my balance. I put my hands in front of my face expecting to hit the floor, but I never felt an impact. I opened my eyes to see that I seemed to be floating in midair, I went to move my arms, but I realized I couldn't. My body began moving on it's own, I was beginning to freak out until I looked at Shikamaru and noticed that whenever I moved, Shikamaru moved in that exact same way. I looked down to see that our shadows were somehow connected. His hands were forming a seal that wasn't used all that often. I didn't recognize it. When I began to think about the shinobi seals, I felt another shiver go down my spine. I began remembering some little things about my past, like seals I often used and their order. Then I was taken out of my memories by Shikamaru's voice.

"Looks like she can't stand on her own yet." He walked backwards for two steps then acted as if he was sitting on a chair, as I expected, I ended up sitting back down on the hospital bed. He cancelled his Jutsu then walked up next to the others. This was the first time had ever seen a Shadow possession Jutsu.

"Neji, can you see what's wrong with her legs?" Sakura asked.

"I'll try to figure it out…" as he said that he brought up his hand and formed yet another seal that I didn't recognize, "…Byakugan!" After he said that the veins around Neji's eyes became clearly visible and you could tell where the pupil would be in his eye. It seemed that Konoha had many shinobi with unique techniques, I assumed that they were all Kekkai Genkai, Bloodline limits. Then I began to remember that I had a Kekkai Genkai Jutsu as well, the Awateru no Jutsu, or Panic Technique. As I thought of this, I had a flashback to the last time I had used the Jutsu. Then I began to have a huge, sharp pain in the back of my head, I tried my best to ignore it, but Neji immediately noticed it, at that time I knew nothing of the Byakugan and it's abilities.

"Well, the problem with her legs appears to be that her nerves have been severely damaged by something, but this sudden surge of energy in her head is another story. It has just suddenly showed up, it might be a side effect of something given to her by whoever severed her nerves. I don't think this was an accident, someone was trying to hurt her and probably kill her as well," Neji said.

"She's lucky you found her then, if you hadn't she'd probably be dead by now," Sakura said, walking up to me. "Can you lay down for second? I want to see if I can help you." I nodded my head and laid back down again. Sakura then took a deep breath and placed her hands above my legs, a green Chakra surged out of her hands, as this was happening, I began to feel a pricking sensation in my legs. Konoha shinobi seemed extremely advanced to me, I mean, for a girl that's about the same age as me to be able to perform a Healing Jutsu, it was truly amazing to me. After she was finished with my legs, she did the same thing to my forehead. The pain almost immediately disappeared. "There, that should be good enough, try standing again, alright?"

"Sure… I'll try," I said, beginning to get up. They were looking intently at me as I stood. This time Shikamaru was readily prepared for his Jutsu if I were to begin to fall. But it was much easier to stand this time, I kept my balance and began to walk as well.

"Well, she's standing and walking fine now, I'll be going," Shikamaru said. As he was walking towards the door however, I heard Neji whisper:

"Oh no… Shikamaru I'd get away from the door if I were you." he said this calmly and slowly, staring at the wall with his Byakugan. At this I began to hear a lot of loud, running footsteps coming towards the door.

"It's not who I think it is, is it?" Sakura asked, but it was obvious that she knew it was.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked. Shikamaru turned to look at me.

"The number one clumsy, hyperactive, and rash ninja in Konoha…" He began as the door slid open and a blond-haired boy came rushing in and hugged me.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! I need some help! Please help me! You know you want to!" he yelled, rather loudly, not realizing that I wasn't Sakura.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Neji finished.

"Ummm… Naruto, I'm sorry but… Sakura is over there," I said pointing to Sakura, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Wha-" Naruto looked up at me and, realizing that I wasn't Sakura he quickly let go,

"Ah, sorry about that, you must be the mysterious new girl… I didn't realize… hehe," Naruto stammered.

"It's alright Naruto, don't worry about it," I said.

"So, what your name?" Naruto asked

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you all, my name is Asura." When I heard my name out loud I began to see some more of my memories flashing through my head. Nothing recent though, it was a scene of a battle I had once fought I was forming a series of seals.

"Soreru no Jutsu… fear technique," I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"huh? Oh, nothing, I was just remembering something," I said

"You're beginning to remember your past then?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, I think so" I said happily.

* * *

So there's chapter one Please review!! It's greatly appreciated. I'm also open to any suggestions that you have for me, and if you have questions just ask and I'll answer them if I can 


	2. Shinobi of Konoha and a Familiar figure

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Naruto characters, all I own are the characters I've created, along with anything elsev that is an original by me

Well, here we go, chapter 2, happy, sad, angry, scared, and any other emotion you can think of is here

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Shinobi of Konoha … and A Familiar Figure**

The next morning I was pacing around the hospital room, just making sure that my legs were working properly. I was supposed to be leaving the hospital today, and I didn't want to have to come back here again for any reason, it was cold at night and honestly, the place was beginning to creep me out. But I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Asura? Are you awake? There's someone here that wants to see you," the nurse called into my room.

I stopped pacing and walked over to the bed. _Well, if I wasn't awake before… I'd be awake now _I thought to myself. "Yes, I'm awake, you can send them inside." As I said that the door to the room slid open, revealing behind it the girl that helped me yesterday, Sakura.

"Hello, how are you feeling? Are you still able to walk?" Sakura asked as she walked up to me, she appeared to be holding an outfit that looked similar to her own, but it was slightly different. "This belongs to you, it's the clothes that you were wearing when Neji found you, I thought I should return them now they've been mended and washed up. They were pretty beat up, but they're fixed now," she said with a smile.

'Thanks Sakura, and I'm able to walk just fine now, thanks to your help" I said as I took the clothes from her. I looked at them, and again I began to see scenes from my past memories, this time I was limping through a forest, with a gash in my leg that was bleeding heavily. As I saw myself stumble to the ground I was brought out of my trance.

"More of your memories?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, this time not such a happy moment… wait, how could you tell?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"It's a skill I learned in my training as a medical ninja 'learning to see through the emotions of a person and determining the cause of them' whether it be fear, happiness, confusion, or anything else, I can normally tell," Sakura said.

"That's a useful skill, not just as a shinobi, but just as a person in everyday life," I said, thinking about the ways I would use that kind of skill. It seemed like there was away for me to use in any kind of situation. I began to really envy Sakura's skills.

"Now, since you can still walk, you can leave the hospital, correct?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I was told yesterday."

"Good, that means you can come with me and meet everyone, they've been asking about you a lot. They all want to meet you," Sakura said. "I'll be back in a few minutes with your release forms, you should get changed and ready to go, okay?"

"Yeah, I will" I said as she left the room. _They all want to meet me? Am I really that interesting? _I thought to myself as I got changed. I looked at myself in the mirror. _Yep, this looks like something I'd wear. _I thought, then suddenly I felt that pain in my head again, I winced in pain then I fell to the floor of the room. "What the hell is this?!" The pain was worse than the last time, I felt like I was going to pass out. Then, the pain simply left, just as quickly as it had come. I stood up. "What's going on? What's happening to me?" I went over and sat on the bed, as I did so, Sakura knocked on my door.

"You ready yet?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," I called back.

"Then come on out, I filled out your papers for you, so you're free to leave anytime" I stood up, looked around, and decided I'd had enough of this hospital. I then followed Sakura out of the hospital. But that pain in my head was all I could think about as I left. _Maybe leaving wasn't the best choice…_I thought. Sakura and I weren't walking for too long before something occurred to me.

"Sakura, Where am I going to stay if I'm not in the hospital?" I asked.

"Oh, I was discussing that with the Hokage a little while ago, she said that she would see what she could do for you," Sakura answered.

Just then I saw this sudden flash of green fly by me, it seemed to be someone running. Except they were running really, really fast. Then the figure stopped and turned around and began to run back towards me. I thought for a moment that they were going to crash into me, but they stopped just before that happened.

When the figure stopped, a boy about my age with bobbed hair was revealed before me, and he certainly wasn't the cutest thing ever. He looked me over, paused, then nodded his head.

"Hello there, my name is Rock Lee, but you may call me Lee. You must be Asura, the poor girl that Neji had found, are you feeling well?" He asked, seemingly concerned for me.

"Yes, I am feeling a lot better now, thank you for your concern, Lee. And I have to say your speed is very impressive," I replied back with a smile.

"Thank you very much, I have worked very hard to attain this level of speed," Lee said, obviously proud of himself. He may not be appealing to the eye, but it seemed he had a very kind heart. He was someone I could easily become good friends with, I could already see that.

"Lee, where are you headed in such a hurry?" Sakura asked, " I thought you were taking a short break from your training today." Lee tilted his head and said:

"Sakura, have you forgotten? There is a tournament between all the Genin in Konoha and the Hidden Village of the Sand today, so it's not really a break from my training." The look on Sakura's face at that moment was unforgettable.

"I… can't believe… I forgot about that…" she said, seemingly terrified.

"Are you participating Sakura?" I asked, but I had a feeling she was. As I expected, she nodded, then her face seemed to calm a little. Like she suddenly remembered something.

"Asura, would you like to come with us and watch?" Lee asked, "Of course, you will not be able to participate, but it may do some good for you."

"Yeah, you should come along Asura," Sakura said.

"Sure, I'll come and watch the tournament with you," I said. Little did I know at the time, but that was the worst possible decision I could have made.

We began to walk down a path that was leading to a wide open field, I saw a group of people standing there, waiting for the battles to begin.

Then I began to hear light footsteps coming from behind me, so I looked to see a girl with black hair and eyes that were the same a Neji's walking slowly behind us. When she saw me looking at her, she immediately looked to the ground. I quietly asked Sakura who she was.

"Oh, her name is Hinata, she's in the same family as Neji, she is a very shy and insecure girl," she said. I nodded.

"I can tell she's shy, when I looked at her she looked away," I said.

"Oh, and she happens to have a crush on Naruto," Sakura added quietly.

"I thought you said she was shy, yet she told you something like that?"

"She didn't have to tell me, it's written all over her face," Sakura said with a smile, "Just watch her when she is around him, you'll see." Sakura seemed to be able to read people well, that was something I had been noticing, though it didn't seem to take much to be able to read Hinata.

Then we reached the field, it was filled with people that were ready to fight each other, I saw Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and all the other Genin of Konoha, they all looked so eager, I kind of felt like I didn't belong there. They all welcomed me when I walked up with Lee and Sakura.

I was introduced to many other new people as well, a girl named TenTen, she told me her specialty was weapons, and I met another girl named Ino, who Sakura said was her greatest rival. I also met a boy named Kiba, who had an adorable pet dog named Akamaru, when he told me that Akamaru fought with him in battle, I was a bit skeptical. I met a boy called Shino, who said he fought with bugs, which creeped me out a bit, and lastly, I met a boy named Chouji, who said he used his size to his advantage in battle.

Suddenly a bell sounded, signaling the start of the competition. All eyes went to one of the Jounin who called out the names of the first two combatants, a girl named Temari and Sakura were called.

"Good luck Sakura," I said. Sakura's face was pale, but she did her best to hide her fear, which was a bit obvious, at least to me.

"Thanks Asura, I'll do my best!" she replied as she ran out into the middle of the field.

"I really hate to be negative, but there's no way she'll be able to win against her," TenTen commented. "Temari is a lot tougher than she seems, and Sakura's techniques aren't that different from my own." I looked over a TenTen, she looked worried. I turned to look at Sakura and Temari. Temari was fighting with a large fan, which Sakura was having a hard time dodging. She was barely making it each time, there was no chance for her to attack. I was watching the battle intensely, easily predicting Sakura's next move, as I figured Temari was doing as well. Sakura may be able to read others, but it's also far too easy to read _her_. Tenten was right, there was no way for Sakura to win with this level of experience, or lack there of.

It was then I felt someone's eyes on me, I looked around to see a boy with blood red hair and the kanji 'love' on his forehead, staring right at me. His face was emotionless, he was looking right into my eyes. I had seen this face before, from where I had no idea, but I had felt this way before because of this boy, I was sure of it. I looked away, but my eyes kept trailing back to his endless stare. I looked back at him once more and I could see a smirk forming on his lips. I was terrified, everything else around me, the fighting, the people, everything, was melting away, all was could see was this boy's stare, that seemed to be burning into my skin. I could feel sweat running down my face, my palms were beginning to shake, and I could feel my knees beginning to give out from under me. I fell to the ground, that terrible pain returning to my skull. I blacked out. Seeing that boy's face in my dreams…

* * *

There's chapter 2, hope you liked it! And please review!! 


End file.
